There Goes My Baby
by Dandilyons
Summary: Chris plucks up the courage to speak to the new waitress and sparks fly. Can a "No Good Chamber's Kid," be exactally what she needs? Or will her struggle with mental illness have him running for the hills?
1. Hey Faye?

The diner was buzzing with noise as the boys sipped on cokes. Chris's eyes were glued to the new waitress. She was balancing a tray on one wobbly hand as she set down a plate of burgers for an elderly couple. She clutched the tray with both hands as she walked away. "See anything interesting?" Gordie said with a tone of amusement. "Yeah, those bazooms." Teddy laughed his signature laugh. She had what people called a womanly curve. Not too slim. It wasn't her body that Chris was look at though; it was her smile. The way she greeted the customers with the warmest smile in Castle Rock. "What can I say?" Chris sighed. "I know a pretty girl when I see one."

A fist pounded on a booth table, ripping through the boys' conversation. Across the dinner, Ace sat with the rest of the Cobra's. "Can I get a little…service?" Ace said airily. She rolled her eyes and snatched the order pad from her pocket as she walked over. "Aren't you bored of this place yet?" she sighed. "Definitely not bored of the fresh meat they have working here," he said fondling her apron strings. Jerking away, she let out a long drawn out sign. "What do you want? …To order that is." He smiled up at her and flipped through a menu. "Four cokes….Faye,' he said reading her name tag. "Fine. Four cokes." She walked to the counter, cramming the order pad into her pocket. "Awful prissy for such a cow," Billy muttered. Ace reached over and smacked the side of his head. But the damage was done. She turned towards the hallway and ducked inside the ladies' room.

"What an asshole," Gordie Muttered as his eyes met Chris's. Vern fiddled with his straw as he chuckled. "Yeah, but it sure was cool to see Billy get smacked." Silence fell over the table as Vern took a sip of his drink awkwardly. "Real class act if you ask me. I may be Chambers trash. But even I know you don't treat the ladies like that. Anyways, I gotta take a leak. Be right back." He shoved out of the booth as Teddy muttered, "Riiiight." Chris heard Teddy's laugh break out as he walked slowly to the bathrooms. He'll admit, his plan wasn't brilliant. He didn't really have a plan. Before he could formulate one he ran smack dab into the new waitress. "Oh, miss, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Her eyes were glassy from fresh tears. "I'm only 16. You don't need to 'miss,' me," she said forcing a laugh. "16? Me too. I'm Chris by the way," he said extending his hand. Enclosing hers in a warm handshake she smiled. "I'm Faye, I just moved here" she said biting her lip. "It's real nice to meet you, Chris." "Faye," He breathed, "That's a really pretty name."

Chris's heart pounded as she shook her head and smiled again. "I-I better get back to work. Lot of hungry folks out there" Before she turned away, Chris put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Hey Faye? Don't let those guys get to you. Nothing better to do than bother a pretty girl at work." Her shoulders relaxed under is gentle grip before breaking away and glancing back. "Thank you, Chris. Really." She disappeared into the masses of chairs and booths.

Chris grinned to himself before making his way back to his seat. Sinking back into the booth quietly, Teddy spoke up. "Man, that was some piss. About to send a search party after ya!" Giggles broke out across the table. "I take it you ran into the waitress?" Gordie asked. "Faye. Her name is Faye. And yeah, I did." He said before taking a swig out of his coke. "And?" Gordie said with raised eyebrows. "She's…too good for those morons." He said glancing at the Cobras. Ace had a firm grip on his coke as he locked eyes with Chris. Even from across the diner, there was tension. Even 3 years after that day, Ace hated the gang. Chris especially. Ace smirked at Chris and rejoined the Cobra's conversation. "What a joke." Chris mumbled shaking his head.

"Tell me something I don't know," Gordie replied as he glanced at the counter. Gordie's brows furrowed together inquisitively as Faye walked over clutching a trace of ice cream Sundays. "Someone bought you fella's some ice cream," she said eyeing Chris quickly. "Is that someone trying to get fresh with me?" Teddy said sliding down his glasses in an air of mock seduction. She plopped his ice cream down with a clank causing Teddy to jump. Humbling him a bit. "Don't hold your breath pal, you may die," Faye said with a wink. "Yeah, Teddy. Shut up." Gordie said before plucking the cherry off his Sunday. "Gee Thanks Miss!" Vern said gleefully as he dug out a huge spoon full. "You're very welcome" she said placing Chris's down. "But the name's Faye."

"Oh, we know." Teddy said through a mouth full of whipped cream. "Chris told us." Chris had a half mind to sock Teddy when we left. He quickly said, "Yeah! I told them you were new. How're you liking Castlerock?" She laughed and held the tray to her chest. "Well, I just moved here a few weeks ago from Kansas. Just waitressing for the summer and weekends." There was another call for service from the table of rowdy Cobras. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"What?" Chris said with a curious smile. "OH! Uh, it's nothing. I mean, it's silly really. Water off a duck's back," she said fidgeting nervously. "What's that?" Chris said in a tone of amusement. She laughed and sighed. "My grandma used to say it when I was little. 'Let it roll off like water off a ducks back.'" A blush crept onto her cheeks and she smiled to herself.

"Faye!" Ace called out arrogantly. "We need another round of Cokes over here."

She sighed and mouthed those same words as she turned towards the table across the diner. Chris watched; admiring the way she moved gracefully across the room.

"And you guys thought I was weird," Teddy laughed to himself.

"Oh Teddy," Chris said smugly, "She couldn't even compete against your brand of weird."

"Yeah! Atleast she's nice," Vern pipped up with ice cream ringed lips.

Teddy snatched the cherry off of his own Sunday and tossed it at Vern; hitting him square in the head.

Laughter rang out across the table and they settled into the rhythm of their usual conversations.


	2. Any Conclusions So Far?

Faye sat on a milk crate in the ally with a sketchbook balanced on her lap. She chewed on a french-fry as she worked on last night's sketch. Her lunch break was nearly up and she groaned upon that realization. The Diner wasn't so bad, but the days dragged on beautiful ones like this. Tucking the sketchbook under her arm, she tossed the boat of fries in the trash and she headed inside.

Glenda, the main waitress was taking an order to a table as she passed by. She set her stuff under the counter and tied the frilly apron across her waist. "A gentleman brought a note for you when you were on your break," Glenda said as she came back with an empty tray in hand. Faye furrowed her brows. "It wasn't that Ace guy was it?" She said fingering the note and unfolding impatiently. "Naw," Glenda said wiping the counter down. "That Chambers kid. Decent kid. Shame about his family though. Got into some trouble himself a few years ago, but I say he's a good kid."

"Who hasn't gotten into a spot of trouble now and then? None of us is perfect" Faye mumbled distractedly. "I guess that's true," Glenda said shaking her head.

But Faye didn't hear her. Her heart was poundings and her cheeks were rosy as she read the note.

"Hey Faye,

Want to grab a bite to eat after work? I'd love to take you out. Pay you back for those sundaes.

Chris"

"How does he know when I get off?" Faye said faking indignation.

Her co worker chuckled as she dried glasses and set them into their rightful places. "Birdy must've told him," Glenda said innocently.

"Birdy in a waitressing uniform I presume?" She said with a laugh.

Glenda put a warm hand on Faye's should. "You should go."

"I've never been on a date before," she said shyly. "If I'd have known, I'd have brought a change of clothes," She said motioning to her uniform.

"Ohhh, it don't matter none. I bet that boy would think you're pretty even if you came covered in mud. I see how he moons at you. I have some make up in my bag if you want to touch up before. Let you off a few minutes early."

Faye folded Glenda into a hug, taking her by surprise. "Thanks Glen!"

The day absolutely dragged on.

At 4:15 sharp, she bolted to the ladies' room. She had 15 minutes to spare before he arrived. She coated her naturally long lashes and a bit of mascara. She threw on some eyeliner and lined her lips in red lipstick. She slipped off her apron and threw her hair up into a ponytail. Looking herself over she decided she was ready.

The door jingled behind her as she slipped outside. It was starting to cool down; it was fixing to be a cool summer night. She looked around before her eyes fell on the familiar Chris Chambers. There was a sack on his arm and flowers in his hands. He looked devastatingly handsome. Even in his standard white t-shirts and jeans. Her chest tightened as she was overcome with nerves. What have I gotten myself into? She thought to herself as he came closer. His locks fell into his face as he stood a few feet infront of her. "Here.. I got you these," he said handing her flowers. They were wildflowers of different colors. The thought of him picking each one by hand, made her smile like a fool as she inhaled deeply. "Chris…These are beautiful. Thank you!" He itched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh you're welcome! I was-I was wondering if you'd like to go out to the lake for dinner?"

She laughed and said, "Sure but how in the world-"

He cut in with, "I know it sounds weird but my friends and I do it all the time. Go out to the lake, cook over the fire and watch the stars. It's really beautiful out there. Or if you want we could go too a proper restaurant or-"

She smiled and put up her hand. "How could I ever refuse dinner under the stars?" With every ounce of courage in her being, she boldly linked her arm. "Which way to the lake?" She said excitedly?

They walked about a half a mile outside of town, exchanging small talk. She was distracted by the scenery as Chris set up the fire. He mumbled a curse word as he fiddled with the matched and kindling. "Why'd you go to all this trouble?" She asked, taking him off guard.

"What do you mean? Ain't any trouble," he said. Finally getting the kindling to light, he blew onto the pile gently and watched the fire spread into the pile of dry sticks. He exhaled with relief.

"I'd like to get to know you. The way you smile. And-and the way you treat everyone in the diner with kindness. No matter how busy you are. You just seem like kinda girl worth getting to know."

She shook her head. "But you hardly know me."

He went over and looked out at the lake with her and brushed his hand against her. "You'd be surprised what you can learn about people when you really pay attention."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight.

"What are you doing?" he said with a curious grin.

She laughed and said, "Trying to figure out what I know about you."

He smiled and said, "Any conclusions so far?"

"Well… I know you're very kind. And a gentleman. And well, you've got a good heart." She cracked one of her eyes open and looked up and him. "I know you came to check on me the other day. Thank you, that was real nice."

He gently squeezed her hand. "You didn't deserve that. But anyway…Ya hungry?"

She laughed in spite of herself and nodded. "Very"

The rest of the night went smoother than either of them could've imagine. They were like old friends. Her mom would've called in kindred spirits. With their bellies full and the summer night chill against their skin, they headed back to town. She dreaded every step, as she knew the night was coming to an end. They soon reached her doorstep and he stopped in front of her. "I had a really good time with you, Chris." He grinned and leaned down. She closed her eyes and leaned up. Her heart sank as she felt his lips connect to her forehead. She thought he'd been leaning in for a kiss. Her first kiss. "I'd love to see you again," he lips mumbled against her forehead. She blushed and nodded. "Can I walk you home after work?"

"Of course you can," she said as she smiled. That smile. That smile. That smile. He wished he could've rewound the last five minutes. He meant to go for a kiss, but he panicked and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to be too forward. Besides, he was in no rush. He had all the time in the world to have a chance at her heart.


	3. Sometimes There's No Bad Guy Only me

Chris and Faye had been walking home together after work for three weeks. After he finished at the gas station, he'd head to the diner to walk Faye home. Almost always, he'd be outside at 4:30 sharp.

Faye sat on the bench outside and glanced at her watch. The minutes ticked towards five. She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the road. She concluded he had got caught up and work. No big deal. The crunch of gravel underneath her waitress flats lulled her into a trance. As much as she loved to walk home with Chris, the solitude gave her time to think. Home wasn't exactly picturesque at the moment. Work and these walks home with Chris were a reprieve. A sorta twilight time in which things were perfect.

Faye was wrapped up in her thoughts. Two wrapped up to notice Ace Merril's car creeping up behind. "Need a ride?" He asked cooly. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Jesus Christ!" she said clutching her chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

He reached over and flung the door open. "Get in," he said casually. She leaned over and shut his car with a brisk motion. "No thanks," she said as she continued to walked forward. His car creeped up to match her pace and he called out, "I don't do this for a lot of chicks ya know." His tone was slightly annoyed, to her delight. 'Good,' she thought. Now he'd get a taste of his own medicine.

"You're certainly politer when you're not with that gang of baboons," she snapped back.

He pulled onto the shoulder of the road and hopped out of the car with a loud slam. Walking up to he quickly he stepped in front of her and she bumped into his chest."

"You're a lot more bold now that your hanging out with that little faggot, Chambers," he said grabbing her wrist. She struggled and twisted out of his grip. Clutching her wrist, her lip quivered before she bit down on it hard.

"Don't touch me!" She was surprised at the sound that exploded out of her mouth. Her hands were quivering as she backed away.

Ace put his hand on her face gently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You'd be so lucky," he whispered. "I'll be around," he announced. He retracted his hand before he got back into his car.

She shook her head repeatedly as she quivered. Her chest heaved in an unpredictable rythym. Her tears freely flowed, blurring her vision. Her breaths were short, jerky and desperate. She stumbled to the sidewalk searching for something to hold her up. She heard people but it sounded like she was underwater. Drowning in her own panic. Drowning in her own fear. All at once, everything went dark.

Chris roughly pushed his hair out of his eyes as he clocked out. The clock read 5:30. Shit. He figured she'd be gone by now, but he had to check anyways. He shook his head at the thought of her sitting there waiting. Those big green eyes staring out.

As he rounded Washington Street, he noticed a crowd gathered around an ambulance. His heart sank as

he sprinted over. He was just hoping against hope, that his instinct was wrong. He spotted Vern in the

crowd with his mouth agape. An ice-cream cone dripped onto his sticky fingers. "Verno, what the hell is

going on?" Chris said with urgency. "Geez Chris, it's the craziest thing. Sincerely! That waitressing chick

was outside crying and breathing real heavy. Some people say it was some kind of episode. She fainted.

Hit her head I think. They're taking her to the hospital."

Chris sighed deeply and shoved his hands into his pocket as he looked at the ambulance van. "Vern, did you drive your old man's car today?" Chris asked as the van headed down the road. "Yeah!" Vern said proudly. "Give me a lift to the hospital?" Vern nodded and the boys headed to the car.

"You guys an item or something?" Vern said as he pulled up to a stoplight. "I've been walking her home. Took her on a date. I-I was late today," Chris said darkly.

"Maybe it's for the best. She could be nutty ya know," Vern muttered.

"Why do we keep Teddy around than? Or-or why were we there for Gordie when his brother died? Not to mention the shit with Ray Brower. You don't give on for people because they aren't perfect," Chris said with a heaving chest. He didn't want to admit that going to the hospital scared him. Whether it was guilt or what he was going to see; he was scared.

"Alright, alright." Vern said sheepishly. "You're right."

"I'm sorry man, I'm just feel like a real asshole." Chris said clapping Vern on the shoulder.

Vern pulled in the ER and waved his hand, "It's alright. We all blow steam sometimes. Need me to pick you up?"

"Naw, Verno. A walk might do me good tonight. Take it easy." Chris waved and ducked inside the ER doors.

Chris lied to the attending staff to get a visit. He lied quickly and easily. "I'm her cousin, sent to check on her," he told them. The nurses just nodded and returned to reading charts. They had better things to do. The wait seemed to last forever before a nurse finally ushered him into the room. It was quiet. Almost eerily so. She was lying there in stiff white sheets. She has a few stitches on her forehead. His sneaker squeaked as he crossed the room, causing her eyes to dart over to him. She looked at him with shame filled eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late ," he said quietly.

"Oh Chris.." She said as she cover her face in the sheets. "I don't want you to see me like this."

He said gently on the bed and carefully tugged the sheets away from her pretty face. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She looked tired. "What happened?"

"Well," She started with a shaky voice. "Ace was bothering me on the way home. I'm not so good with these things, ya know. I mean, I get overwhelmed. And things just fuzzy…This-this was just an episode. I get them sometimes..."

"Hey, it's okay-I"

"I'm not a normal girl Chris. It's why I'm at Castlerock," she said turning her head away.

"The doctors ain't real sure whats wrong. I know you probably think I'm crazy. I mean, I saw the crowd," she said as tears threatened to fall.

"I like you," Chris blurted out.

"Are you nuts?" she quipped.

They stared at each other for a minute before laughing at the powerful irony.

"Nope," he said. "And neither are you. I'm not going anywhere alright? I'm just sorry I was late. I can tell you one thing. That creep wouldn't have upset you, if I was on time."

"Chis…You can't protect me from myself. Sometimes there's no bad guy. Only me," she said sadly.

He furrowed his brows and lifted her chin. "Wanna bet?"

She hid a smile as she shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know when I see something worthwhile."


	4. How Will I Catch You?

Faye fidgeted with her dress as she looked in the mirror. Her mom forced her to take some rest at home for a few days. When her mom wasn't at work, she was at home fussing over her. Most of her time was spent either reading on a blanket outside or perched in front of the TV. But tonight, her mom okayed a night out with Chris and his friends. Just an evening matinee and an evening of cards. She was more nervous about this date that the first one.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her floral dress, she gave herself a final look. Red painted lips and winged liner. She felt like a movie star in this dress. Looking nice sometimes helped her hide the cracks.

Her mother softly knocked at the door before slipping her head in. She smiled gently and whispered, "Chris is here sweetie. You still up for going out?"

Inhaling deeply, she said, "Of course, just nervous."

Her mother placed a warm hand on her cheek and smiled, "Well you look great. Although, you're a bit young for all that make up."

"Mommmm," she chuckled.

Her mom defensively put up her hands and headed to the door. "Alright, alright. Well, have a good time. And knock em dead."

She strolled into the living room where Chris stood in a short button up and blue jeans. She enclosed him in a hug, unable to contain herself. "It's nice to see you," she whispered. "It's been pretty dull without seeing you to look forward too," he teased. As they walked out of the door, she noticed the familiar gang of boys standing outside of Gordie's car. She inhaled sharply before painting a smile on her face. Chris gently squeezed her hand before introducing her. "Hey fella's. You remember Faye?"

"Remember?" Teddy asked with a smirk. "I remember quite fondly." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Teddy," Chris said as he playfully socked Teddy.

"This is Teddy, Vern, and Gordie," he said motioning to each of the guys.

The ride to the theatre was quiet. Faye was pressed against Chris in the small backseat. Not that Chris minded. It gave him an excuse to put an arm around her.

"Damnit," Gordie muttered.

"You wet end, you went past the theatre!" Teddy said with his crazy laugh.

"I know that! It's hard to pay attention with you cackling in my ear," Gordie said as he circled the block.

"What are we going to see anyways?" Faye asked as she looked out of the window.

"Lawrence of Arabia!" Vern pipped up.

"That alright with you?" Chris whispered in her ear?

She nodded as they pulled into the parking lot.

After wandering in and loading up with snacks, they headed into the dark theatre. The film began to roll as they settled in. Vern and Teddy quietly bickering. Gordie quietly looking at the screen, shoveling popcorn into his mouth. And Chris stealing glances at Faye. The movie was filled with masculine battle scenes and dramatic speeches. Faye laughed quietly as Chris smirked. She was a bit quirky. He liked that about her. He couldn't concentrate on the movie. He was too busy thinking about the night he almost kissed her. He thought about those soft looking lips all day at work. The way they curved when she smiled. She seemed so fragile. So pure. The last thing he was looking to do was rush her. He wanted to treat her like a lady. Not something a Chamber's boy is known for. With a brother like Eyeball running around. And his brother Franks prison charge, Chris knew he wasn't the kind of boy mothers wanted for their daughters.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Chris didn't realize the movie theatre lights came on. "You coming? Movie's over silly," Faye chuckled. "Yeah Chambers, were you struck dumb just now? Or just born that way?" Teddy laughed to himself. Chris shoved off his seat with a grunt. "Actually Teddy, it's contagious. From hanging around you too damn long. Amongst the giggling and small talk. They made their way out of the theater and piled into the car.

Chris expected to teach Faye poker. Little did he knew, they had a hustler on their hands. Raking in a pile of chips, Faye laughed out loud. "You know were not playing for real money, right?" Gordie asked with a smile. "I know that!" Faye said brightly. "I just like having the right to be smug," she said cocking an eyebrow. "I love a lady with modesty," Teddy said with sarcasm. "It's not your fault it's easy to whip you guys," Chris said with a smile. "Hey!" Vern protested. "You lost too Chambers!" "Naw," Chris winked. "I let her win." She poked his shoulder and grinned. "You sure put up some fight for someone that's letting me win."

Chris decided to step out with Faye as the night wore on. They had a long walk home that he's been looking forward to. Something he needed to do. After bidding the gang farewell, he climbed down the ladder and hopped down. "Don't look!" Faye whispered with a laugh. "I have a dress on!"

"I won't. But how will I catch you if you fall?"

He heard her chuckle in the darkness as she climbed down. "Well, THAN you can look."

With a soft thud, she hit ground finally. Looping her arm around his, the strolled off.

"Tonight, was great, Chris. Your friends…they're great."

"They're pretty cool. I think they like you."

"You sure? I know they must've heard…"

"You know about Teddy?"

"No," she said with furrowed brows.

"Teddy's dad hasn't been the same since the war. Not knockin' the man. But, raising a kid probably wasn't something he was ready to do, considering. One day, Teddy must've did something wrong. Ya know, like kids do. He dragged Teddy over, and put his ear on the stove. He went away after that, to get help. Teddy has outburst sometimes. Little bit of an eccentric guy. Do you see any of us focus on that stuff?"

"No, but-"

"Hell no! Because Teddy is much more that all that. You're much more than all that," he said gently brushing his hand against her head. "No one's going to judge you."

She blushed and bit her lip. "Thanks Chris."

He smiled and looked up and the sky. The black sky was painted with millions of stars. The air was crips with the promise of fall not far off.

"No problem. Just being honest here." He shoved his hair out of his face and looked down at her. She leaned up and took him by surprise, as she pressed her lips against his. He cupped his hands around her face before breaking the kiss.

She smiled at the surprise on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, you… You just take me surprise sometimes," he said with a big smile.

She laughed and buried her head in his chest.


	5. Water Off A Duck's Back

It was the first day of school and Faye was filled with both excitement and sorrow. These past few weeks had been wonderful. When she wasn't at the diner working, she was with Chris or the rest of the Gang. A week or so after that first kiss, Chris asked her to be his girl. He tried to hide his nerves under a layer of carefree cool. While he took a shaky drag from his Winston, she nodded and nearly knocked him over with a powerful hug.

As sad as she was to see the summer end, there were new adventures to be had. She riffled through her closet tossing outfits aside. She finally threw on a simple yellow dress and a black cardigan. "Faye honey! Shake a leg!" her mother called out from the hall. "Yeah mom! Just gotta put on my war paint," she said grabbing her make up bag. Her shook her quivering hands and applied eyeliner and lipstick to her unsure face. She stared long and hard into the mirror. "You're gonna be fine. It's different here," She said out loud to her reflection. "You're brave." Shaking her head, she slung her bag over her shoulder and trotted down the stairs and out the door. She ignored her mother's inquiry about breakfast. She was too keyed up to eat. She wanted to take today head on.

The sun was making its way into the sky. The air had a slight chill. Her old therapist told her to find beautiful things throughout her day. This morning was certainly beautiful. She smiled and looked around the neighborhood. She didn't live in the nicest neighborhood, but it had it's own strange charm.

The high school was an unfriendly stone building. Looking up at it made her feel so small. Glancing at her clock, it red 8:00. Damnit, she thought. She came thirty minutes too early. "This is what happens when you get anxious," she scolded herself. She plopped down on the cold cement stairs and riffled through her bag. Shoving her sketchbook aside, she decided on her copy of, 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest." Her mother frowned when she selected the book from the shop. Reading about mental illness fascinated her. Those people that came loose at the seams. Or rather reading about it made her feel less alone. People began arriving at around 8:10, but she was too engrossed in the book. When she found herself getting anxious, she either grabbed a book or her sketchbook.

"Hey Stranger," a familiar voice called out. Glancing up she spotted Gordie coming up the steps with Chris trailing behind. "Watcha reading?" Gordie said glancing at her book. She held up the cover and stammered. "It's about these men in a mental ward. It's intense. Intense but good."

Chris beamed down at her as she described the book.

"Sound's boring to me," Teddy said coming up behind as he clapped Gordie's back; pleased at his own humor.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved the book in her bag. "What DOES excite you than?"

"Higher education of course!" He said motioning the building and heading inside.

"Why does he always get the last word?" she muttered with mock annoyance.

Chris slipped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. After locating lockers and looking over schedules, she felt her nerves ease a little. She had English first hour with Gordie and third hour history with Chris. She looked around the busy halls as Chris quickly showed her around. She was half listening as they made their way through the crowd.

"Faye? Are you there?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Ya know, first day jitters."

He wrapped an arm around her as he guided her to English.

"See you in History?"

"Do I have a choice?" she said with a soft laugh.

School wasn't the horror she imagined in her head. The teachers seemed nice enough. The students were alright. A few looked at her funny. Members of the crowd, she assumed. She could take the looks. If she learned anything by her last school, it was that looks were the least of her worries. By her last hour, she was breathing a whole lot easier. A student behind her tapped her on the shoulder lightly. She leaned back curiously and whispered, "Yes?"

"Aren't you the girl that went crazy and fainted?" a male voice whispered.

"I don't see how this is relevant to math class," she whispered harsher than she meant.

"You crazy or something? He inquired.

"Water off a duck's back," she silently repeated to herself. She felt a hot blush crawl onto her cheeks as she replayed that humiliation.

She felt the student tap her on the shoulder again before whispering something she couldn't quite catch.

She hyper focused on the math syllabus the teacher was reciting with little enthusiasm. The clock ticked slowly to 3:30. As the bell rang shrilly throughout the building she snatched up her bag and headed out of the door. Before she was out she stole a glance at the mysterious boy behind her. He had greasy brown hair and was clad in jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing about him stood out. His eyes meet hers with a wink. Something about it made her stomach sour.

Out on the school lawn, she let out a deep breath. Arms wrapped around her shoulders suddenly. She reactively gasped and pulled away. After whipping around, she was greeted with Chris's confused eyes. "Did I scare you?"

She clutched herself and chuckled, "You could say that."

She leaned in for a hug and took a deep breath. "How was your day?" She said breaking away.

Heading away from the school, he snuck an arm around her waist.

"Oh, ya know. Just your average first day. First day and Teddy already ticked a teacher off." He chuckled and cocked his head, "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good. I mean, a few stares but everyone was real nice. Cept, this one kid in math class. Buggin' me. Asked me if I was crazy. Gave me the creeps. Even winked at me," she laughed nervously. "Maybe he didn't mean anything by it," she said with a shrug.

He tilted her chin up and said, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Not sayin' its right but, some people let their curiosity override their manners. You tell me if he gives you any more trouble," he said with a firm tone.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "How much trouble can one person be?" she said to herself more than him.

How much trouble CAN someone be? Right?


	6. She's Not a House

The library was it's usual quiet as Faye and Gordie poured over books for their reports. Faye dramatically sighed as she sank into her seat. Gordie smiled and rolled her eyes. He was obviously more enthused than she was. "Its not that bad," he whispered. She stuck her tongue out and straightened up. She held up her copy of, "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest," and wiggled her eyebrows. Gordie silently chuckled and said, "Mhmm, Mrs. Higgins would love that." Sighing, she held up a copy of Vladimir Nabokov's, "Lolita." Gordie rolled his eyes and smiled as he redirected his eyes to his copy of, "Catcher in the Rye." "You're gonna get an F," he breathed. "Hey!" She whispered louder than she meant. "She said ANY book." She smiled defiantly and flipped through the pages. Furrowing her brows after skimming a few pages, she chuckled to herself. "Maybe not," she whispered. Finally, she decided on her first pick. Mrs. Higgins can just deal, she thought to herself.

The bell rang out and she hastily shoved her things in her bag before returning to rejects to the return bin. She glanced at her schedule as she made a turn for P.E. class; dreading the hell that was to come. Rounding the corner she ran hard into her inquisitive admirer from math. "Careful my lovely little loon might hurt yourself…again," he said touching her face and disappearing into the crowd. "What the hell was that? What did he say?" Gordie said with a tightened jaw.

"He told me to be careful. I bumped into him. He…He called me a lovely loon," she said speeding up.

Gordie grabbed her wrist and said, "Does Chris know he's bugging you?"

Jerking away she nodded. "Yeah, he said that he probably doesn't mean anything by bothering me." She awkwardly shifted her bag on her shoulder. "I know what people say about me sometimes. It'll die down." She tore off through the crowd and into the locker rooms.

Her P.E. uniform hung menacingly in her locker. With 3 minutes to spare, she threw it on without much though. The junior class had P.E. together. Boys on one side of the field. Girls on the other. It was particularly painful. Girls worked on calisthenics while boys ran laps and played sports.

Grace wasn't exactly Faye's thing. As a kid, her mother put her in girls softball. She doesn't recall hitting a single ball. Her mother would watch her stumble down the field awkwardly. After every game, her mother would take her out for ice-cream anyways. "It's your willingness to try that counts," her mother would always say.

Faye stole glances at Chris as he ran around the track. "Pay attention Miss Langdon!" Faye shook her head and copied the coach's moves. As she twisted her hips she caught another glance. His shaggy locks bounced in his eyes and he pulled his signature move. Shoving his hair out of his eyes. He was so handsome. His eyes met hers and she was greeted with a smile.

"What a dork," Teddy said nodding his head towards Faye. She was doing jumping jacks a moment out of sync with other girls. Chris smiled and nodded. He found her little quirks so endearing. "I'll just consider the source," Chris said with a laugh.

It wasn't the little quirks that he was afraid of. Rather, it's what she said at the hospital. Chris always handled things with a "fix it," attitude. It's not that he wants to fix her. He just wants to help.

"Alright fella's! Walk it out!" The coaches voice boomed.  
Panting, Chris slowed his pace to a brisk walk. "Hey Chris?" Gordie said trailing behind.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Something weird happened in English today."

Chris slowed down a bit and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, how so?"

"That Oscar kid said something weird when Faye bumped into him. Said she needed to be more careful. Implied she was pretty."

Chris gripped Gordie's arm and gave him a hard stare. "Did he touch her?"

"I mean, he touched her face a little."

Chris shook his head and sped up. "You sure you guys aren't over thinking it?"

"Yeah Chris," Gordie said with a slight edge. "Not everything can be in her head. I think this guys a real creep."

"Hey man, I didn-"

"All I'm saying, is that when Denny died, I was treated like a mental patient all year. It's enough to really drive you crazy," Gordie said as he kicked up the gravel. "There's shit people in the world. We of all people should know that."

Chris stared towards Faye's direction.

Gordie spoke again, this time softer. "Ya know, you tell her that people aren't going to look at her short comings first. But isn't that what your doing? Not trying to rank on you man but-"

Chris cut him of with the raise of a hand. "No, no. You're right. She's a great girl. She's funny. Smart. Real knock out. I guess… What she said just got to me. Guess I'm just scared of not being able to protect her. Or fix stuff."

"She's not a house, Chris," Gordie said with a hearty laugh. "You can't just fix her up. Sometimes you have to love people through all the shit. I mean, would we like Teddy if he wasn't him?"

Chris looked at Teddy chasing Vern in the distance. "Stop it, you jerk!" Vern whined.

Nodding his head, he groans. "You're right. I've been at this all wrong."

"It's alright, man, " Gordie said bumping into Chris. "What're you gonna do about Oscar?"

Looking around the track he spotted Oscar. He watched his eyes land on Faye. His jaw tightened and he looked at Faye. "I'll take care of it."


	7. I've Never Bought into That

The diner was busy with the usual crowd. Everyone was hankering for a burger on Saturday. Faye was checking her watch. 15 minutes to go. She could almost jump for joy. Counting out her tips, Glenda wiped down the counter. "What're you and that handsome fella doing tonight?"

Shoving 5 dollars' worth of tips into her pocket, Faye smiled. "Well, he scored his momma's car for the night. Were gonna go to the drive in there in Anderville. He figured we deserve a night out, after the first month of school."

"You kid's behave yourself," Glenda said with a wink.

Faye rolled her eyes and laughed. "Glenda, don't you worry. I'll manage just fine."

She headed to the bathrooms to change out of her uniform. There was no way she'd go on another date in this hideous thing. She slipped on her favorite high wasted pants and a sweater. Yawning deeply, she looked in the mirror. She looked tired after a long day. She had no doubt he'd look handsome. He had a face that didn't carry stress. At least not for long. He always walked in the room cool as can be. He was like a gust of fresh air on a hot, hot day.

She was greeted to his casual form as she walked out into the dining area. "No uniform today?" He teased gently.

"I'm afraid so! Seeing as this wasn't a surprise," she said playfully punching his shoulder.

"Meet the Jalopy!" He said motioning to the car. The car ways beat up and well loved, as her mother would say. It rumbled all down the road. "This car has charisma!" she said with a smile. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Is that a nice way of saying it's awful?"

Shaking her head she said, "No. See, it looks seasoned. I like that it makes it's presence known." She said grinning. "It's got a lot of personality! I like personality."

Pulling up to a stop light he looked over at her. He leaned over and filled the gap between them; planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I do to," he said against her lips.

A car honked behind them, reminding them of the green light ahead.

"You always see the beauty in everything?" He asked quietly.

"Sometimes. I mean, my old therapist taught me to do that."

"You don't see her anymore?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, not since the move. Mama's lookin' but not a big crop of shrinks in the area," she laughed quietly.

"What did bring you to Castlerock? We're not exactly a bustling metropolis," he said jokingly.

She was quiet for a few moments before finding the words. "My last school was a bit rough. I'd always been an anxious child. Ya know, different. Kid's were always real quick to point it out. Make a joke out of me a lot. When my folks split up, my episodes got a lot worse. Other kids, They just got vicious. One day after school, they decided a looney like me needed locking up. So they trapped me in the janitors closet for awhile." Faye fidgeted with her hands before continuing. She looked down at her lap, trying to mask her embarrassment. "When they found me, I was a mess. I-I just couldn't be at that school anymore. Mom decided to move us near some cousins. Give me a fresh start somewhere else. Dad's in traveling sales, so he plans to pop by and check on us sometimes." She looked out the window; looking at the millions of the stars. "I just want thing here to be better."

He slipped a reassuring hand on her knee. "They will be. Just gotta give people time to warm up to you. Anyone with half a brain will see how great you are, in time. I do want to apologize though. Gordie told me about Oscar."

"Oscar?" She said with confusion.

They saw lights in the distance, signaling that Andersville was close.

"You know, that guy that's been bugging you," he said glancing over.

"Damnit, Gordie," she breathed.

Chris laughed softly and patted her knee. "Don't be mad at Gordie. Be mad at me. I shouldn't have dismissed your feelings or concern. I imagine you've had a lot of people say that things are in your head. And I don't wanna be one of them." He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. "You're feelings matter. YOU matter. Okay?"

She moved over to his side of the vehicle. She pressed her lips softly to his jaw before laying her head on his shoulder. "When did you get so perfect?" She breathed.

He leaned his head onto hers and smirked. "When you weren't looking," he teased.

As they arrived on Mainstreet, she began digging in her bag. "Whatcha got in there? The kitchen sink?"

She shook her before pulling out a tin of cookies and wrapped up burgers from work. She grinned defiantly before stating, "I brought us snacks for the movie."

"You riffraff," he said feigning shock. "But what will we drink?"

Rooting around she produced two cokes, still cold from the drive down. He rolled his eyes before smiling gently. "This defeats the purpose of the concession stands, ya know."

"For such a bad boy, you're sure hung up on contraband food," she said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, Chris Chambers, total thug," he said with a laugh.

She sighed and looked at him with a smirk. "Yep. They've got it all wrong. They don't know what a softy you are."

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

She laughed and looked out the window. Andersville looked like any other town. Shaking her head she retorted, "I suppose I can be silenced."

After a few seconds of silence she continued. "I've never bought into that, you know. Your reputation."

He handed the ticket booth person the fare before searching for a spot. "Oh yeah?" He said, trying to act casual.

"Of course," she said as they pulled into a parking spot. Ya know, Someone told me you're more than all that," she said pointing to her temple. "I just figure you're more than all that," she said motioning to the crowd of cars. "You're so much more than anyone's opinion."

"I-" Chris began before closing his mouth firmly.

Faye smiled to herself before again settling in on Chris's shoulder.

He turned his head to kiss the top of her head warmly.

"Thank you," he breathed into her hair.


	8. Who Am I To Stop Her?

Gordie bit down hard on his bottom lip as Faye strolled to the podium to deliver her report. Her face was a mixture of mischief and delight. He had to hand it to her, not much could dull her enthusiasm. She straightened up her papers before clearing her throat. Faye launched into an introduction and Gordie watched the color drain from Mrs. Higgin's face. Gordie chuckled silently. Snickers could be heard throughout the duration of the report.

"Nurse Rached's newly found injuries represent-"

"Faye, I think that's quite enough," Mrs. Higgins said firmly.

"Wait, I'm not quite finished," Faye said as she shifted behind the podium.

"You're finished. When you pick an appropriate book, than you can finish," Mrs. Higgin's said with a tone of annoyance.

"But you said we can pick our own-"

"Sit DOWN, Faye."

Rolling her eyes, she strutted to her seat. Gordie passed her a note as the next student walked to the front of the classroom. "

"Told you." The note read. Faye stifled a giggle as she crumpled up the note.

Before long the bell rang out and she shot out of the classroom, Gordie not far behind.

"What an old tyrant!" Faye muttered.

"Think you'll have to do the report again?" Gordie said with a smirk.

"Already done. Call of the Wild." she said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Gordie laughed and sighed with exasperation, "Than, why do the first one to begin with?!"

"Because I'm wildly stubborn," she said flatly. She hurried off to hear next class Before she got too far ahead she looked over her shoulder, "And I have more conviction than I know what to do with."

Chris socked Gordie on the shoulder as he caught up with him. "How did your report go?"

"Not too bad," Gordie said as they turned the corner.

"Your girlfriend did two reports."

Chris laughed and nodded. "Oh I know."

Gordie looked at him in astonishment.

"What? Who am I to stop her?" Chris said with a laugh.

"You're both too much," Gordie said shaking his head.


End file.
